Semiconductor technology is utilized to form integrated circuit devices for a wide variety of applications. Typically in semiconductor technology, one or more functional devices are formed within a semiconductor body. Examples of these functional devices include Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs), Bipolar-Junction-Transistors (BJTs), diodes, thyristors, etc. A single integrated circuit may include any number of functional devices (e.g., one, ten, thousands, millions, etc.) that are collectively configured to provide a desired digital or analog configuration, e.g., CMOS logic, power switching, analog amplification, etc.
One aspect of semiconductor technology that designers are constantly seeking to improve is the thickness of the semiconductor body that is used to form functional devices. Reducing chip thickness can provide advantageous performance benefits for the integrated circuit, such as improved on-resistance (RON) and better heat dissipation. However, known semiconductor manufacturing techniques are currently limited in their capability to reduce chip thickness below certain levels, e.g., below 100 μm, because, as a semiconductor substrate becomes thinner, it becomes more brittle and susceptible to breakage. These breaks are not correctible and therefore require the device to be discarded. Accordingly, there is a need to provide reduced semiconductor chip thickness in a reliable and cost-effective manner.